


Pre-Heist Preparations

by CrossedMoon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedMoon/pseuds/CrossedMoon
Summary: A drabble done with a prompt from @PhantomTyper





	Pre-Heist Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhantomTyper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTyper/gifts).



A knock on his door startled Ryan into dropping one of the bottles of facepaint. Luckily, the cap was on, and he avoided a disastrous mess. “It’s open!” He shouted, bending over to pick up the bottle.  
“Hey buddy.” Jeremy said, his mischievous voice drawing out the syllables longer than necessary.  
Ryan stood back up again, and turned to glare at Jeremy. “What is it this time?”  
“I was just wondering if I could do your facepaint, since I’m ready for the heist, and I’m getting bored fidgeting in my room.”  
“Last time you said that I had to do a heist in that vomit-inducing color combination you call fashion.”  
“Oh come on Ry! I promise I won’t do it again. I just want to do something nice for you.”  
Ryan relented. “Fine, but you do anything funny, I’ll make sure you experience pain so bad you’ll beg for death.” He dropped to his Vagabond voice to threaten him. That would’ve terrified any other person, but Jeremy just chuckled and pointed to the chair, silently telling Ryan to sit on it.  
Ryan sat down reluctantly, still suspicious. Jeremy rarely did anything like this unless it was a prank or dare. He was expecting to hear a very quiet bickering between Michael and Gavin in the hallway, or see the hint of an IPhone filming him. He searched the hallway through the sliver of open door, but saw nothing.  
“Well, I’m not going to get any of this done if you don’t stop moving.” Jeremy whined. Ryan stopped, not wanting his facepaint to be messed up. Jeremy started, and Ryan closed his eyes. The feeling of Jeremy’s fingers on his face, combined with the cold facepaint, was nice, and Ryan was starting to feel relaxed.  
Jeremy got about halfway done before he spoke again. “So, Ryan.” His tone of voice made Ryan’s thoughts screech to a halt. Ryan was in trouble and he frantically thought what he could have possibly done wrong. He couldn’t think of anything he di-Oh.  
“Yes?” He said, trying desperately to sound nonchalant.  
“I walked into the kitchen this morning desperately craving those cookies Geoff and I made last night. But when I lifted the lid of the cookie container, all that was left was crumbs. Do you have any idea what happened to them?”  
“I don’t know, maybe you should ask Gavin.”  
“Yeah, I could ask Gavin how he could have possibly managed to eat all of our cookies while he was asleep.”  
Ryan sighed, defeated. “Fine, fine, I ate them.” he turned his sweet voice on. “But how could I possibly resist those tempting cookies that are as sweet as you?”  
Jeremy giggled. “I guess I’ll forgive you this time, as long as promise not to do it again.”  
“I promise.”


End file.
